


Holiday One Word Story

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Funny, M/M, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan play the one word game while Jule films it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday One Word Story

Phil and Dan went on holiday with Jule because I am the writer of this fic and I say so. Yes, I learned the skill of breaking the fourth-wall from my cousin XD

There is no internet where they were staying at. So, Jule suggested that they should make a story video and this is what was filmed….

 

Dan: Once 

Phil: Upon?

Dan: A

Phil: Time

Dan: There

Phil: Was

Dan: A

Phil: (his eyes darted around the room) Couch.

Dan:.... What?

Phil: What. (nods firmly)

Dan: Once upon a time there was a couch? What!?

Phil: What. (nods firmly again) You forgot the second "what"! (laughs)

Dan: Don’t correct me

Phil: (still laughing) There

Dan: Was

Phil: A

Dan: Cou...loured….

Phil: Brick!

Dan: There was once a coloured brick? Phil!

Phil: Keep going! 

Dan: Fine. And?

Phil: It

Dan: Really?

Phil: Needed?

Dan: To

Phil: Go

Dan: To

Phil: The

Dan: Bathroom.

Phil: Because?

Dan: His

Phil: Bladder

Dan: Was 

Phil: Gone.

Behind Ricqui, the camera 

Jule: O_o


End file.
